


Nichts über Wagner

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [7]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Bad Puns, Crack, Deutsch | German, Embarrassment, M/M, Operas, Revenge, Sorry Not Sorry, Tristan und Isolde, ex partners
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Die Uraufführung desTristanin München, 1865Der junge König Ludwig unterhält sich in der Pause über die großartige Musik Wagners, mit seinen Ministern - und seinem eifersüchtigen Ex-Liebhaber Paul. Eigentlich hätte er voraussehen können, dass dieses Gespräch eine für ihn ungute Wendung nehmen würde...





	Nichts über Wagner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).

> Auch diese Idee ist schon etwas älter... aber ja, was lange währt, wird endlich crack xD
> 
> Aber ja, erst mal liebe Grüße aus Bayreuth, meine Freunde :))

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Die Pause zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Akt des „Tristan“. Eine kribbelnde Atmosphäre. Ludwig genoss das Stimmengewirr und das aufgeregte Gerede auf den Gängen des Nationaltheaters in München, als er mit seinen Ministern und einigen Vertrauten, die Champagnergläser in der Hand, durch die Gänge schlenderte. Es war der 10. Juni 1865, der Tag der Uraufführung, und er hatte sie herbeigesehnt wie den Tag, an dem Richard Wagner endlich in München angekommen war. Das war erst wenige Monate her, aber in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sein Lieblingskünstler schon beachtliche Ideen vorgelegt – und vor allem hatte er den „Tristan“ vollendet. Ludwig freute sich auf die zwei Akte, die noch vor ihm lagen. Aber mindestens ebenso sehr freute er sich auf den Rest des Abends, den er mit Richard verbringen würde.

Richard, den er über alle Maßen liebte. Für den er alles tun würde. Wie Isolde für ihren Tristan… Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen zu dürfen, ihn zu küssen, und mehr… Er wollte Richard unter sich spüren, in sich, wenn seine verschwitzten Oberschenkel an Richards Hüfte rieben, er ihn stöhnen hörte, Richards Hände an seiner Taille… Verträumt seufzte er, und schloss ein wenig länger die Augen, als wenn er geblinzelt hätte. Hinreißend sah Richard vor seinem inneren Auge aus, wie er unter ihm lag, und immer wieder in ihn stieß, immer schneller…

Sein Kriegsminister, der neben ihm stand, interpretierte diesen unterdrückten Emotionsausbruch allerdings falsch, als er sagte: „Diese Musik, nicht wahr, Majestät? Atemberaubend!“

Ludwig blinzelte erschrocken, fing sich aber zum Glück rasch wieder. „Oh, ja, ganz bezaubernd. Richard Wagner ist wahrlich ein Meister seines Fachs.“

Alle Umstehenden stimmten ihnen mit pflichtschuldigem Nicken bei, und Ludwig riskierte einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Paul. Paul von Thurn und Taxis, sein Flügeladjutant und erste große Liebe. Ob er wohl erraten hatte, worüber Ludwig tatsächlich nachgedacht hatte? Seine Miene verriet nichts, aber bei Paul konnte er sich nicht sicher sein.

Paul hatte natürlich heute Abend nicht fehlen dürfen, aber Ludwig fürchtete doch, dass er es ihm noch immer übel nahm, dass er ihn wenige Tage zuvor versetzt hatte, und ihm schließlich auch gestanden hatte, dass es bei der ganzen Angelegenheit doch um Richard ging. Ein klein wenig hatte er ja doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatten sich nicht total zerstritten, aber wirklich im Guten auseinandergegangen waren sie auch nicht. Und das war seine Schuld gewesen, fürchtete er. Oder, besser gesagt, er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er hatte Paul Unrecht getan. Er hatte ihn zunächst beschuldigt, ohnehin kein Interesse mehr an ihm und ihrer Beziehung zu haben, dabei war er derjenige gewesen, der es hatte beenden wollen. Weil er sich in Richard verliebt hatte. Nein, weil er Richard vergötterte und ihn und sein Genie über die Maßen verehrte. Weil er keine Sekunde seines Lebens mehr ohne ihn verbringen wollte.

Paul war wütend gewesen – verständlich, wie er sich hinterher eingestanden hatte. Er hätte sich wohl auch betrogen und verletzt gefühlt, wenn Paul solche billigen Ausreden vorgeschoben hätte, um ihn für einen anderen zu verlassen. Er hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber er hatte sich in dieser Situation einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst, hatte keine richtige Idee gehabt, wie er es sonst beenden sollte.

Richard hatte ihm geraten, es einfach zu sagen. Das hätte er auch tun sollen, verdammt! Dann wäre die Angelegenheit jetzt wohl einfach geregelt. Er müsste jetzt nicht hier stehen und sich schlecht fühlen. Und alles, was er tun konnte, war, darauf zu hoffen, dass Paul ihm eines Tages vielleicht doch noch verzeihen würde – wenn er das nicht schon getan hatte.

Wahrscheinlich aber war Paul – zu recht – immer noch wütend auf ihn. Und Ludwig konnte ihm da auch keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er ehrlich war. Er würde das ja auch liebend gern wieder gut machen, wenn er nur wüsste, wie. Es war eben so, dass er Richard liebte, und er hatte doch irgendwie gehofft, dass Paul das würde einsehen können. Sicher, im Nachhinein musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihr Gespräch, die gesamte Konfrontation denkbar idiotisch eingefädelt hatte. Er hätte wirklich von Anfang an ehrlich sein müssen, wie Richard ihm geraten hatte. Dann hätte er jetzt wenigstens kein dermaßen schlechtes Gewissen.

Er traute sich ja kaum noch, Paul in die Augen zu sehen. Aber er konnte ihn auch nicht wegschicken. Dann hätte er sich noch schuldiger gefühlt. Er mochte Paul ja eigentlich schon noch… aber eben nur noch als Freund. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens diese Freundschaft noch erhalten. Vielleicht würde er es ja doch in den nächsten Tagen schaffen, sich angemessen bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Die Stimme seines Finanzministers riss ihn aus seinen unangenehmen Gedanken. „Oh ja, es geht eben doch nichts über Wagner.“

Ludwig sah hoch, nickte mechanisch – und blickte Paul direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser kurze Blick reichte ihm, um ihm klar werden zu lassen, dass sie beide dasselbe Kopfkino hatten. Denn Ludwig war nun Mal ein Freund der Reiterstellung. Und wenn das einer wusste, dann Paul.

Nichts über Wagner – außer…

Ludwig schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Paul ihm doch verziehen hatte. Aber natürlich hatte der das nicht, oder der Himmel war an diesem Abend einfach mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt. Paul nutzte dieses Wissen nämlich schamlos aus, als er bissig entgegnete: „Nein, nichts – außer Ludwig. Wenn er reitet.“

Ludwig hatte es kommen sehen, schon als Paul den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Trotzdem lief er knallrot an. Er hörte das Lachen seiner Minister und Generäle wie durch einen Nebel und war ein großes Stück erleichtert, dass sie es als Scherz aufgefasst hatten. Trotzdem konnte er sich an keine Situation seines bisherigen Lebens erinnern, die ihm peinlicher gewesen war. Und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, jemals in eine noch schlimmere Lage zu geraten. Am liebsten hätte er Paul öffentlich auspeitschen lassen. Aber das war dann doch ein wenig altmodisch, und wenn er das tat, würde er außerdem erst recht sein Gesicht verlieren, nachdem alle die dreiste Bemerkung des Flügeladjutanten als Scherz verstanden hatten. Wenn er so unangemessen auf einen Scherz reagierte, würden wohl doch noch einige Menschen die Wahrheit dahinter erraten – oder sogar aus erster Quelle erfahren…

Er hätte gerne etwas auf Pauls frechen Kommentar erwidert, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, mit dem er sich nicht völlig lächerlich gemacht hätte – oder schlimmeres. Ihm blieb also nichts übrig, als gequält mitzulachen. Die giftigen Blicke, die er Paul zuwarf, waren wenig befriedigend, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Auch das süffisante Grinsen des anderen Mannes hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund und ein äußerst unangenehmes Brennen in der Gegend seines Herzens.

Heilfroh war Ludwig, als sie sich zum zweiten Akt wieder in den Zuschauerraum begaben, er sich auf seinen Platz fallen lassen und die schreckliche Situation von vorhin zumindest für die nächste Stunde bei großartigster Musik würde vergessen können. Denn in einem Punkt hatte sein Finanzminister zuvor doch Recht gehabt: Es ging wirklich nichts über Wagner.


End file.
